Sonic, and the Mystery of The Zoah
by Silver1998
Summary: Team Sonic and the rest of the teams, have to find The Zoah and stop him from stealing lots of different emeralds, including the chaos emeralds, sol emeralds, and the seven world rings. If they don't stop him, he will take over the world.


**Sonic and The Mystery of the Zoah **

(Chapter 1 The beginning)

**Team Sonics' Story**

(Moonlight forest)

(Central City)

(Mystic ruins)

(Battle with Team Psychic)

(Kingdom Valley)

(Sky Deck)

(Battle with Team Dark)

(Doom desert)

(Battle with the Zoah)

**Team Roses' Story**

(Mystic Ruins)

(Moonlight Forest)

(Central City)

(Battle With Team Dark)

(Sky Deck)

(Kingdom Valley)

(Tropical Jungle)

(Battle with the Zoah)

**Team Darks' Story**

(A Mission For Team Dark)

(Central City)

(Kingdom Valley)

(Sky Deck)

(Battle with Team Rose)

(Doom Desert)

(Mystic ruins)

(Battle with Team Sonic)

(Moonlight Forest)

(Battle with the Zoah)

**Team Psychic's Story**

(Crisis City)

(Moonlight Forest)

(Kingdom Valley)

(Battle with Team Sonic)

(Doom Desert)

(Kingdom Valley)

(Battle with Team Rose)

(Sky Deck)

(Battle with the Zoah)

**First Chapter**

In Mystic ruins, Sonic was speeding past Tails's work shop.

"Hey Sonic," Tails said, as Sonic sped by.

"Long time no see, what's up Tails?" Sonic asked, as he stopped at Tails's work shop.

"Knuckles called, and said that someone named The Zoah, burned down six forests and stole a chaos emerald. He wanted us to meet him at Moonlight Forest, because the so called Zoah is going there next," Tails explained, as he walked over to Sonic.

"Ok Tails, this is going to be an exciting adventure, so let's go," Sonic said.

"Right," Tails said, as Sonic grabbed Tails's wrist and sped away.

**Team Dark**

**(Team Dark's theme song from Sonic Heroes is on)**

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were in the G.U.N. base waiting for the commander to come back from his office**. **"You know the commander is so slow," Rouge said.

"Just wait Rouge, there is no rush," Omega said.

"No rush? I've been stuck in here for one week. Why should I not rush?" Rouge said.

"Enough of the fuss, I'm out of here," Shadow said, as he Left the room. Just when Shadow was about to leave, the G.U.N. commander came in.

"I have a mission for you," Said the commander.

"It's about time," Shadow said.

"I need you to find out more about this Zoah character," Said the commander.

"Are you guys ready," Shadow asked, as he grabbed a chaos emerald out of his pocket.

"Yeah!" Rouge and Omega said.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow exclaimed, as he grabbed Rouge and Omega and vanished.

**With The Zoah**

"When I have all of the Sol Emeralds, Chao Emeralds, the Seven World Rings, Pure Hearts, and the Crystal Stars I will be unstoppable, and no one can stop me on my Zoah Island, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Exclaimed Zoah.

**Team Rose**

**(Team Rose's theme song from Sonic Heroes is on)**

"We've been standing in the Mystic Ruins for hours, and Sonic still hasn't showed up yet," Amy said, as she walked around.

"Tails said that he and Sonic were going to Moonlight Forest," Cosmo responded.

"What! Why didn't you tell me this before," Amy asked angrily.

"Because you were running too fast when we were coming here," Cosmo replied.

"Cosmo told me that Tails called," Cream told her.

"Then let's not stand here doing nothing. Let's go catch up with them," Amy suggested, as she started to walk away with Cosmo and Cream following her.

"Ok," Said Cream and Cosmo, as they continued to follow Amy.

**Team Psychic**

Some were in the future…

"Blaze, ever since Iblis has gone, nothing's been going on," Said Silver.

"I know but that's just going to be that way forever," Said Blaze.

"I know what we can do, we can go back to the past," Said Silver.

"But that's in possible, we can't go back to the Past," Blaze snapped.

"If we did it before, then we can do it again, so we're going to find two chaos emeralds," Silver told her.

"Ok, lets go," Said Blaze

* * *

**Thanks for reading. My sister Dandielion, proofread this story for me and fixed my mistakes. I made up the story though, and please review.**

**Silver1998, is out.**


End file.
